Confiseries diverses et sortilèges d'hiver
by Halen-misma
Summary: De Poudlard à Azkaban en passant par le bureau des Aurors, la neige recouvre l'horizon, les sapins s'illuminent, les masques et les secrets tombent… C'est Noël ! Le tout en sucreries, et bien sûr en magie! (Fic de l'avent dans le cadre des "Confitures de Saison" en partenariat avec Sarasva !)
1. Amertume du sucre d'orge (Les Aurors)

Coucou à tous !

Pour patienter jusqu'à Noël, voici un petit calendrier de l'avent de mini-fics sur le jour susdit… A chaque chapitre son personnage, son thème, sa friandise ! C'est un projet conjoint avec la grande Sarasva dont vous connaissez peut-être les Marcheurs (sinon, honte à vous) et dont vous pourrez retrouver les fics ici. Nous avons la même liste de personnages, mais pas les mêmes histoires, donc allez lire ses « Confidences au père Noël » pour retrouver leurs aventures parallèles !

(Moult chocolats d'un coup ce soir pour cause d'impossibilité de poster plus tôt…)

III

Amertume du sucre d'orge

ou

L'invasion des Lutins de Noël

Tonks boudait.

Les sorciers du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques s'étaient pourtant donné du mal pour décorer le Hall d'Accueil du Ministère, à grand renfort de guirlandes ensorcelées autour desquels de minuscules figurines jouaient un match de Quidditch passionné avec les boules de Noël. Ils avaient installé fontaine de givre, couronnes de houx filées d'or et bougies clignotantes dans l'après-midi, avec l'aide légèrement réticente des comptables de la Sorcifinance- qui avaient passé une bonne heure à enquêter sur la somme déboursée pour l'achat des guirlandes.

L'ensemble était d'une beauté fabuleuse. Et l'impossible, le surréaliste sapin haut de trente mètres qui trônait sous le plafond haut de dix ne faisait qu'accentuer la magie des lieux.

(Ledit sapin avait été gracieusement fourni par les Langues-de-Plomb, qui s'étaient contenté de hausser les épaules quand on les avait interrogés sur son origine. Lorsqu'elle s'en était approchée, Tonks avait soudainement eu l'impression de marcher sur une branche de la taille de son bureau, et avait dû baisser la tête pour passer sous une boule d'un mètre de diamètre à l'effigie d'un renne souriant. Elle n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience, se contentant d'observer depuis son bureau les curieuses déformations de l'espace autour du jovial végétal.)

Le Ministère s'était paré de ses plus beaux habits de Noël pour la saison, et le scintillement perpétuel de ses moindres recoins laissait les arrivants sans voix.

Tonks boudait quand même.

Tonks était de garde le soir du 24 décembre.

Tout comme l'étaient Malvelius, Blake et les cinq autres Aurors novices qui avaient intégré le département en automne dernier.

C'était sans doute une coïncidence, évidemment.

Ses cheveux tournant constamment du gris au noir puis inversement, la jeune Métamorphomage jeta un grommellement rageur en réponse aux « Joyeux Noël ! » des sorciers qui quittaient le bureau.

C'était injuste. Le monde était triste et pénible et horriblement clignotant, et les gens étaient tous des salauds. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule, et soupira profondément. Dix-neuf heures. Elle aurait dû être arrivée chez ses parents, avoir jeté sa cape portant l'écusson du Ministère sur la rambarde de l'escalier et embrassé sa mère. Elle aurait dû être en train de plaisanter sur les talents de cuisinier de Ted Tonks en prévision de la dinde invariablement trop cuite qui suivrait. Elle aurait dû passer un Noël chaleureux et banal auprès de sa famille, comme chaque fois depuis plus de vingt ans.

Avec un air misérable, Tonks contempla les dossiers sur son bureau. Elle avait déjà fait toutes les tâches ingrates qu'elle reportait depuis des semaines – archiver ses rapports avec les bonnes gommettes de couleur, retailler ses plumes, trier les trombones – elle avait passé sa soirée de Noël, songea-t-elle un moment avec absence, à _trier_ ses _trombones_. C'était injuste.

Elle vit Kingsley se diriger d'un pas impérieux vers le bureau des Aurors novices, et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux cheveux.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable pour vous, fit la voix de basse du grand Auror, mais c'est un travail capital que vous faites.

Shacklebolt, le responsable de l'intégration des Aurors débutants, les avait fait se regrouper pour un dernier briefing, et Tonks ne décolérait pas. L'air d'importance arrogante que se donnait Blake, à côté d'elle, n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

Elle ne put pas retenir une exclamation de mépris.

-Pas agréable ? On passe Noël au bureau. A trier des trombones. De quoi on a à se plaindre, hein ?

Kingsley lui lança un regard peiné.

-Assurer la garde…

-… le soir de Noël ?

-Précisément, oui. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter la probabilité que des agitateurs parcourent les rues, Tonks, fit doucement l'Auror. L'alcool, la fête…

-… et c'est pour ça que vous laissez juste huit clampins débutants se charger du bureau. Blake, ne commence pas, tu comptes comme un clampin débutant. Allez, on sait tous pourquoi, Kingsley.

L'Auror se passa une main sur le crâne avec un air de gêne. Il n'avait que quelques années d'expérience de plus que la toute nouvelle brigade, et il avait toujours paru réellement soucieux du sort de ses protégés. Le malaise visible de son attitude conforta Tonks dans sa théorie.

-C'est de la pure reproduction, continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tous les première années passent par-là, et quand ils sont plus vieux et qu'il y en a d'autres à leur place, ils se disent « hé, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ait été les seuls à galérer, alors vous allez subir la même chose ! » Et il n'y en a pas un pour penser que ce serait mieux d'arrêter les frais et de faire en sorte que ça ne se poursuive pas à l'avenir…

-On n'a pas exactement le choix. C'est le règlement. Il y a un risque non négligeable de crime ce soir, comme tous les soirs, exposa fermement Kingsley comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Tonks.

-Tu crois ? répliqua la jeune femme avec violence. Ben ça devrait être interdit, de commettre un crime le soir de Noël !

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Par opposition aux autres jours de l'année, tu veux dire ? fit Kingsley avec tact.

Tonks croisa les bras et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur.

Leur responsable se racla la gorge.

-Bon, je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il avec maladresse. Alors, hum…

« S'il me dit ''Bonne soirée !'' ou ''Joyeux Noël'', je le frappe », songea Tonks en ramenant ses mèches écarlates derrière ses oreilles.

-A lundi.

La mort dans l'âme, Tonks retourna à ses trombones.

La soirée passa à une lenteur désastreuse, à peine égayée sur le coup de vingt heures par le passage de Mash, un jeune sorcier du Département des Mystères.

-Quatre estomacs ! hurla le jeune homme en sortant torse nu et couvert de cendre de l'ascenseur. Quatre, je vous l'avais dit !

Un de ses supérieurs le tira rapidement à l'écart, probablement pour lui rappeler que les Langue-de-Plomb étaient supposés être en toute circonstance des sorciers mystérieux, secrets et habillés, quatre estomacs ou pas.

La dinde aurait été trop cuite, se dit Tonks avec mélancolie tandis que Mash repartait se rhabiller. Croustillante sur le dessus, et son père se serait excusé comme d'habitude, en disant que le four avait acquis une personnalité à part depuis qu'il vivait avec une sorcière…

Elle émit un énième soupir, et laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau avec un pincement dans la gorge.

Le problème, pensa-t-elle en observant machinalement ses collègues, c'était qu'ils manquaient de cohésion. Ils auraient pu s'organiser pour se relayer les uns les autres et passer une partie de la soirée chez eux, mais il y avait toujours les types du genre de Blake, persuadés qu'ils tenaient le poste le plus important du monde…

Neuf heures sonnèrent tandis qu'un son de cloche montait des profondeurs étranges du Sapin des Mystères, comme Malvelius l'avait surnommé, et un parchemin rouge se matérialisa dans un éclair sur le bureau de Kingsley.

Blake fut le premier dessus, et ce fut dans un quasi-hurlement de joie qu'il déclama :

-On a besoin de nous ! On signale des lutins dans le Londres moldu ! On y va ! Euh, Tonks, tu restes ici au cas-où ?

Tonks se redressa très lentement.

-Il y a quelque part dans cette ville, prononça-t-elle tandis que ses cheveux noircissaient à vue d'œil, quelqu'un qui est en train de donner raison à Kingsley. J'ai un meurtre à commettre. Hector, tu restes.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Blake ne discuta pas, et les Aurors transplanèrent à l'unisson.

Tonks fixait d'un air hagard le renne géant en houx qui trottait allègrement dans le ciel londonien. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien comment la poursuite avait commencé ils avaient rendu les lutins invisibles aux moldus aussitôt qu'ils avaient repéré l'essaim, et tandis que deux d'entre eux étaient restés derrière pour essayer de tracer leur provenance, les jeunes Aurors avaient continué à pourchasser les créatures. Courant, volant, jurant, dérapant à grands cris sur le tapis de neige qui couvrait les trottoirs, poussés au train par la Justice Et l'Ordre Dont Ils Etaient Les Défenseurs pour Blake, par la perspective du Regard Noir de Kingsley le lendemain pour les autres.

Tout cela pour en arriver à… ça.

Tonks secoua doucement la tête, contemplant avec horreur la centaine de Moldus ébahis qui observaient la scène. Les lutins s'étaient réfugiés en gloussant dans le renne végétal dont les Moldus avaient décoré la place, et s'étaient envolés en emportant sur eux la sculpture.

« Rudolph, le fantastique renne volant », pensa Tonks avec horreur. « Fourré aux lutins de Noël. C'est drôle, ma vie était normale, il n'y a pas si longtemps… »

Et les gens pressés sur la place pointaient du doigt le ciel, les enfants éclatant d'un rire nerveux, les parents incrédules, les marchands itinérants de vin chaud arrêtés en plein geste…

-Tonks ? fit une voix connue près de la jeune Auror.

Tonks tourna la tête, et écarquilla les yeux.

-Papa ? Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On voulait voir les illuminations de Noël, répondit Ted Tonks sans cesser de fixer le renne qui faisait des cabrioles à vingt mètres du sol. Et… toi ?

-Je bosse, répliqua l'Auror en levant sa baguette avec une soudaine inspiration.

« Tant pis si les lutins se font un peu griller les sourcils. »

Le renne s'immobilisa en pleine roulade arrière, tourna la tête d'un air surpris, puis explosa en gerbes d'étincelles dorées.

-La ville de Londres vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis les applaudissements et les cris d'allégresse s'élevèrent dans le ciel, où les lutins étourdis étaient discrètement cueillis par deux de ses confrères montés sur un balai.

Tonks soupira de soulagement, puis s'affala sur un muret.

-Ce boulot me tuera, marmonna-t-elle tandis que Malvelius et Blake la rejoignaient.

-Bien joué, fit ce dernier d'un ton satisfait. Kingsley sera content de nous. Bien, maintenant on se sépare, Tonks, tu mènes un groupe pour imprimer dans la mémoire du maire que c'était absolument prévu et fait exprès que Rudolph explose en feux d'artifices en plein Covent Garden, les autres, on rentre écrire notre rapport, et…

-Non, fit fermement Tonks.

-Non ? s'enquit Blake en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, confirma Tonks en tirant son père à elle par le bras. Toi, tu mènes le groupe Oubliette. C'est toi le meneur, après tout. Moi, je vais recueillir le… le témoignage circonstancié de ce monsieur-là. Oh, que ça va être barbant. Oh la la. Comme je voudrais être aussi qualifiée que toi pour échapper à ce genre de tâches idiotes. Mais tant pis, on se voit demain matin pour le rapport. !

« Et peut-être même qu'il restera de la dinde brûlée. »

-Et moi, fit lentement Malvelius, ça m'ennuie terriblement, mais je vais rester surveiller la place au cas où il y ait un rebondissement. Je vais m'installer, disons… là.

Il pointa du doigt avec un grand sourire une échoppe où une jeune Moldue avenante remplissait des gobelets de vin chaud en commentant le feu d'artifice avec animation.

-Et si par hasard des gens veulent se joindre à moi pour plus de sécurité, tu sais…

Tonks sourit largement devant la confusion visible de Blake, et se fondit dans la foule en traînant son père à sa suite.

-Joyeux Noël, Malvelius, lança-t-elle à son collègue au passage.

-Joyeux Noël, les Tonks.

La neige tombait toujours doucement du ciel, illuminé par les lumières de la ville.

La Justice, l'Ordre et les Rapports à Trombones pouvaient attendre.

III

Et sinon, cette histoire a un fond de vérité : flickr (point com) /photos/ mikethomson75/ 4127202885/

Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté…


	2. Une guimauve aux quatre parfums(Mrdeurs)

Une guimauve aux quatre parfums

ou

Des secrets dans la neige

C'était Remus qui avait eu l'idée.

Quoique concrètement, c'était James qui avait pris les choses en main.

Mais c'était Peter qui avait posé la question fatidique.

Les trois garçons étaient assis sur le lit de James, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor Remus relisait sa dissertation d'Enchantements, James dessinait d'un air absent un sapin sur son calepin, et Peter observait rêveusement les épais flocons qui tombaient dehors.

Sirius était en retenue, ce qui était assez fréquent ces temps-ci. Sans James, ce qui l'était beaucoup moins.

-Dites, les gars, demanda Peter au bout d'un moment. Vous avez des idées de cadeaux de Noël, pour Sirius ?

James leva les yeux de son carnet.

-Euh… pas vraiment, admit-il. Toi non plus, je suppose ? J'allais vous demander, en fait.

-SI je trouve une idée, je la garde pour moi, na ! fit Remus d'un ton très sérieux en reposant sa dissertation.

-Oh, sois pas un petit méchant loup, supplia James. S'il-te-plaît ! Je te brosserai la fourrure en échange.

Peter éclata de rire tandis que le lycanthrope faisait mine de montrer les crocs.

-On pourrait faire un cadeau commun, cela dit, suggéra ce dernier lorsqu'il eut fini de faire semblant de mordre James.

-Bonne idée ! Et une carte aussi, parce qu'il rentre dans sa famille, à ce qu'il me semble…

Peter grimaça.

-Les cinglés qui ont passé les quatre dernières années à lui envoyer des beuglantes ? Il est obligé ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

-C'est jamais facile de rompre avec sa famille, Peter…

Un air d'illumination s'était empreint sur les traits fins de James.

-Oh, j'ai une idée. On pourrait lui envoyer une beuglante de Noël !

Peter se gratta la tête un moment.

-Du genre, finit-il par proposer, CHER SIRIUS ! JOYEUX NOEL !

-On tenait à te dire, poursuivit Remus d'un ton frémissant de colère, que tu es le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver, et qu'on est tous très fiers de te connaître !

-Tu trouveras dans le paquet ci-joint, vociféra James, un cadeau de la part de tes trois quarts manquants ! A bientôt à Poudlard, espèce d'horriblement adorable compère !

-JOYEUSES FETES ! cria Peter de toutes ses forces en conclusion.

Un silence perplexe suivit, bientôt rompu par les rires aux éclats des trois amis.

Les choses s'étaient déroulées d'elles-mêmes, après cela ; Peter avait discrètement suggéré à James de faire de même pour Remus, Sirius avait été mis dans la confidence sitôt que la bande était venue le chercher à la fin de sa retenue, et au fil des semaines, quatre grands secrets étaient nés.

Quatre trios complotant allègrement, quatre amis qui gloussaient nerveusement en échangeant des regards entendus.

La journée à Pré-au-Lard, avaient-ils décidé dans le plus grand secret, serait l'occasion de quérir les cadeaux en question. Un emploi du temps d'une remarquable complexité s'était imposé entre les quatre amis, chacun tenant absolument à cacher aux autres la nature de leurs achats.

Peter, James et Sirius s'étaient donc retrouvés en fin de matinée dans une ruelle étroite de Pré-au-Lard, tandis que le loup-garou s'était éclipsé en direction de la librairie pour remplacer un de ses manuels.

-Alors, on commence par quoi ? s'enquit Sirius sans cesser de sauter sur place pour se réchauffer.

James pointa du doigt une boutique au fond de la rue avec un immense sourire.

-Ca. Il lui faut ça.

Peter avait eu un doute au moment d'empaqueter le premier cadeau. Il avait ri aussi fort que Sirius lorsqu'il avait vu la suggestion de James, mais un brin d'inquiétude subsistait au fond.

-C'est pas de mauvais goût, quand même ? demanda-t-il prudemment tandis que le vendeur repliait le papier argenté avec des gestes assurés.

-Non, c'est drôle, répondit Sirius avec un geste apaisant. C'est mignon, et ça lui fera du bien niveau image de soi.

-Est-ce que vous n'avez pas tous envie de lui faire un câlin ? s'exclama James en brandissant le paquet d'un air triomphant. Il s'appellera, euh… Lunatique. Ou Lunaire !

-Pourquoi pas, concéda Peter tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient malgré lui dans un sourire. Bon, et en parlant de lune, où est-ce qu'on le trouve, ce Sélandrier ?

-Ça, je le sais, intervint Sirius en prenant la tête du trio. Ma mère achète toujours ses bijoux là, et je me souviens en avoir vus.

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une vitrine sombre et poussiéreuse au bout de quelques minutes de marche Peter hésita un instant sur le seuil de la boutique.

-C'est pas un peu glauque, pour une grande bijouterie ?

-J'ai jamais dit que ma maman avait bon goût, répliqua Sirius avec une grimace explicite. Mais s'il y a bien un endroit à Pré-au-Lard où on trouvera des cadrans lunaires, c'est ici.

En effet, après une courte errance parmi les devantures encombrées de pierres précieuses à l'éclat inquiétant et sous l'œil inamical d'un vendeur au visage parcheminé, les trois amis s'arrêtèrent devant une vitrine. Derrière le verre sale, une sphère délicate constituée de cercles argentés gravés de runes et de minuscules engrenages tournait d'un mouvement continu et enchanteur.

-Oh, souffla Peter. Waouh.

-C'est juste parfait ! s'exclama James. Et pile dans notre budget, en plus.

-Ah, fit soudain la voix crémeuse du vendeur derrière eux. Vous vous intéressez aux Sélandriers ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il glissa une minuscule clé dans l'angle de la vitrine et saisit délicatement le pendentif entre ses doigts.

-Grande qualité, il ne nécessite un réenchantement qu'une fois tous les dix ans. En argent pur, bien évidemment.

-En argent ? répéta Peter d'un ton soucieux.

Le vendeur le considéra de haut en bas, puis lâcha avec condescendance :

-En effet. Mais si les métaux précieux sont au-dessus de vos moyens, je peux vous suggérer…

-Hen vérité, intervint James d'un ton pompeux que Peter ne lui connaissait pas, c'est pluthôt hun peu en-dessous de nos mhoyens, cher monsieuur. Nous henvisagions quelque chose d'hun peu plus…

-Doré, conclut fermement Sirius.

-C'est ça, fit Peter en essayant d'imiter la posture de James, menton relevé et bras à demi croisés.

Le vendeur leur avait adressé un dernier regard sceptique avant de marmonner qu'il irait regarder en stock.

-Ca, par contre, ça va être un peu au-dessus du budget, souffla James à Peter. Je peux compléter ta part si tu veux…

Peter avait hésité un moment, puis secoué la tête.

-Non. C'est un cadeau à trois. On paye à trois.

Sa bourse était tout de même nettement plus légère lorsqu'ils quittèrent la boutique. Sirius s'éloigna en direction de l'auberge pour acheter de quoi se réchauffer, tandis que James et Peter rejoignaient Remus en catimini dans la librairie locale.

-Alors ? s'enquit James en tirant leur camarade à eux.

Le loup-garou brandit une petite pile de livres.

-Les Aventures d'Aléjean Quête, l'Auror qui traquait les criminels Moldus, annonça-t-il. Sirius se plaint toujours de ne rien avoir à lire, ça devrait l'occuper pour les vacances !

-Pour peu que sa mère ne les trouve pas, sinon ça va être pire que l'histoire des magazines, gloussa Peter.

-Pas faux, reconnut Remus. On le précisera dans sa Beuglante de Noël.

-Hé, les gars, fit lentement James qui s'était emparé d'un court volume sur une petite étagère, on peut ajouter ça au paquet ?

-C'est les livres pour enfants que tu regardes, fit remarquer Remus avec un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve ça fascinant. « Patmol, le chien qui maraudait », lut James.

-Patmol ? répéta Peter. Quel genre de nom c'est pour un chien, ça ?

-Patmol avait de longues pattes noires et des coussinets tout doux, tout mous, lut James à haute voix tandis que Remus étouffait un éclat de rire. Patmol aurait pu être le chien préféré du voisinage, mais Patmol avait un vilain défaut : c'était un chien mal élevé !

-Je suis le seul à trouver que l'illustration ressemble à la coupe de cheveux de Sirius ? commenta Remus en gloussant.

-Patmol, continua James en levant le doigt, avait pour habitude d'aller voler dans les jardins des voisines pour ramener des cadeaux à ses amies les chiennes…

-… c'est définitivement un livre sur Sirius, affirma Peter.

-… mais les chiennes le rejetaient sans cesse, car elles n'aimaient pas ses manières.

- C'est absolument et définitivement un livre sur Sirius, confirma Remus en s'éventant les joues.

-Ca se finit comment ? s'enquit Peter.

James jeta un œil à la dernière page.

-Vilain Patmol ! Vilain maraudeur ! Et Patmol s'enfuit pour de bon, et ne revint jamais à sa maison.

-On le prend, décida le lycanthrope.

-C'est un joli mot, ça, « maraudeur », fit rêveusement remarquer Peter tandis que James se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la caisse. J'aime beaucoup.

Remus acquiesça, puis se pencha à l'oreille de son ami.

-Tu as le chocolat pour James ?

-Oui, souffla le jeune homme. Et toi le nécessaire à balai ?

-Affirmatif.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire malicieux en rejoignant leur ami.

Le matin fatidique avait fini par arriver, et après plusieurs tentatives gâchées par des fous rires incontrôlables, James, Remus et Peter étaient parvenus à mettre au point une Beuglante de Noël réussie. Ils regardèrent ensemble la chouette hulotte des Potter s'envoler dans le ciel blanchi de neige, vers l'horizon, vers le manoir des Black. Lorsque l'oiseau ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule sur la toile immaculée, ils échangèrent un regard furtif, puis se précipitèrent dans un même mouvement vers le sapin que les elfes avaient dressé dans la Salle Commune.

Il y eut un moment de flottement le temps que chacun retrouve le paquet à son nom parmi ceux de leurs condisciples encore endormis, puis James étouffa un cri.

-Vous êtes fous, les gars ! Je viens juste de rentrer dans l'équipe ! protesta-t-il mollement en étalant sur le parquet le contenu de l'étui en cuir. Si ça se trouve, j'en serai viré avant la fin de l'année !

-Ben voyons, fit Remus avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore lorsqu'il ouvrit son propre paquet.

-Il s'appelle Lunaire, commenta Peter tandis que son condisciple examinait le petit loup en peluche. Ou Lunatique, ou ce que tu veux, en fait.

-Il est mignon, il est brave, et il faut l'aimer au lieu de lui faire des critiques, poursuivit James avec un clin d'œil.

Remus leur lança un long regard, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Je vous aime, les copains, fit-il d'une petite voix. Et, oh, non, sérieusement, est-ce que c'est un Sélandrier ?

Peter sourit pour lui-même tandis qu'il défaisait, les mains un peu tremblantes, le nœud de la boîte rouge à son nom. Il en sortit deux objets avec révérence.

« Petit manuel de la confiance en soi », lut-il sur le premier en secouant la tête, amusé.

Une carte glissa hors du volume, et il parcourut les lignes élégantes de l'écriture de Sirius avec émotion.

« Parce que c'est la seule chose dont tu as besoin pour… »

Il tourna la carte, mais son dos était vierge. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit la main vers le deuxième paquet. Un minuscule rouleau de parchemin était épinglé sur l'objet sphérique couvert de papier.

« … réaliser tes rêves », avait écrit Remus sur la seconde carte.

Il défit le papier en se mordant les lèvres, et resta immobile devant son contenu.

C'était un globe terrestre tournant paisiblement sur lui-même, avec de minuscules points de lumière dansant au-dessus de certains emplacements.

-C'est un Globe à Mémoire, lui apprit Remus en calant le petit loup dans ses bras. Ca conserve les souvenirs des endroits où tu es allé. Comme ça, quand tu seras un globe-trotter qui passe son temps à visiter l'Amérique, l'Egypte, les îles, tout ce dont tu nous parles, eh bien… tu te souviendras.

Un sourire franc s'imprima sur les lèvres de Peter. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir le monde, de voyager à ses confins, avec d'autant plus d'ardeur qu'il était de ces gens que la pensée effraye en même temps qu'elle les exalte.

Mais avec de tels amis pour veiller sur lui, le vaste monde ne paraissait plus aussi effrayant.

-Joyeux Noël, les amis.

III

Vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire se déroule avant que nos fiers Gryffondors ne soient devenus les Animagi en maraude que l'on connaît…

(Faites-moi penser à écrire l'intégrale des aventures de Patmol, un jour.)


	3. Pain de cendre (Azkaban)

Pain de cendre

ou

Le froid sur ses lèvres

L'homme tremblait.

Il n'aurait trop su dire si c'était de froid, de peur, ou d'épuisement. Il n'aurait su dire, en vérité, ce que l'on ressentait sans endurer les trois en même temps.

S'il n'y avait eu que le froid, il aurait pu lutter, réfléchir à une façon de conserver sa chaleur, peut-être se rapprocher de la porte pour s'éloigner des courants d'air glacés qui tourbillonnaient autour de ses jambes nues. Il aurait pu se forcer à bouger, peut-être à courir en rond comme ces idiots de Boursouflets en cage.

S'il n'y avait eu que la fatigue, il aurait pu dormir. S'étendre dans un coin, économiser les maigres forces que lui donnaient la bouillie quotidienne qu'on leur glissait par la trappe au bas de la porte. Il aurait pu s'endurcir, à force de privations, d'exercice et de rage contrôlée.

Mais il y avait la peur.

La peur seule aurait suffi. Entremêlée au reste, à chacun de ses souffles qui faisaient de la buée dans l'air, à chacun des traits qu'il dessinait à la rouille sur le mur, elle créait l'enfer.

C'était comme, songeait-il en contemplant la porte recroquevillé sur sa couche, comme être suspendu très, très haut et savoir que la chute n'est plus qu'une question de secondes. Visualiser à chaque instant la suite qui ne manquerait pas de venir, sans oser respirer, sans oser se relâcher si elle ne vient pas, car à coup sûr elle viendra.

Elle viendrait.

La porte s'ouvrait toujours.

Parfois, il arrivait à penser, à se souvenir parfois, il avait ce sentiment terrible et glacial de la lucidité qui rendait sa captivité cohérente, les chaînes et l'uniforme blanc et noir, l'ouverture du mur qui donnait sur le vide, la faim qui lui déchirait le ventre, et le froid et l'épuisement et la peur.

Ce n'était pas un de ces moments-là. Il avait eu un nom, sans doute, un jour, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'était plus que l'homme qui tremblait, un paquet nerveux d'instincts primaires et de souffrances basiques, une boule de nerfs qui ne vivait que du manque et du ressentiment. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir – c'était bon, quelque part, c'était une minuscule étincelle de chaleur dans sa prison de ténèbres, de ne pas se souvenir. De n'être qu'une coquille vide, un homme sans vécu, un homme sans histoire, un homme sans regrets à défaut d'être un homme sans souffrance.

Les moments les pires étaient ceux où il commençait à se souvenir, petit bout par petit bout, assez lentement pour en haïr chaque bribe, trop vite pour se rattacher à l'ignorance, la délicieuse ignorance des raisons qui l'avaient amené là.

La porte s'ouvrit.

L'homme hurla.

Ce n'était pas un cri très fort sa voix cassée n'était plus qu'un souffle dans le chant noir du vent du Nord qui s'infiltrait dans sa cellule avec une odeur d'algues. Mais intérieurement, il sentit la déchirure. Encore.

La chose entra.

La première fois, il avait vomi. Il était resté paralysé, les yeux grand ouverts de terreur, tandis que les lèvres croûteuses s'étaient refermées sur les siennes et que les souvenirs avaient défilé, nauséabonds, douloureux. La chose était repartie dans le même glissement au-dessus du sol, et il s'était effondré, disloqué, brisé, pleurant et gémissant à l'unisson avec les autres, ceux que la créature viendrait voir bientôt.

Les fois d'après avaient été toujours plus horribles, mais il s'était astreint à un rituel. Minuscule, ridicule, pathétique. Ce qui faisait la différence entre un homme et une poupée vide.

Mécaniquement, il replia les genoux vers lui et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. La chose gagnait toujours, son baiser froid et dru finissait toujours par vous prendre la bouche, mais on n'était pas obligé de lui tendre les lèvres.

La porte se referma, et l'homme n'osa relever la tête qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Un paquet enveloppé de carton brun avait été déposé au milieu de la pièce. La créature était partie.

Il rampa jusqu'à l'objet, et le fixa d'un air abruti pendant quelques instants.

« Rabastan Lestrange, Azkaban »

Azkaban. Ça, il connaissait. Le mot voulait dire quelque chose. Il voulait dire le mélange parfait, esthétique et inhumain du froid, de la fatigue et de la peur.

-Rabastan, chuchota-t-il d'une voix défaite.

C'était un nom, sans doute. Le sien ?

-Non, objecta-t-il à voix haute.

Il n'avait pas de nom. Il était juste l'homme. Rabastan Lestrange était un inconnu, un étranger, pire, un bourreau. Son bourreau. Rabastan Lestrange était le salopard à cause de qui il gisait là dans l'air humide et salé qui lui mordait la peau, à attendre que la porte s'ouvre et que les lèvres viennent.

Il ouvrit tout de même le paquet, et resta interdit devant son contenu. Il le tapota d'un doigt crasseux. C'était d'un brun doré chaud et sucré, c'était mou, et visiblement ça se mangeait. Ca évoquait des choses, aussi – pour la première fois depuis longtemps il voyait des souvenirs du salopard qui ne lui donnaient pas envie de fuir. Des soirées dans une cuisine aux fenêtres couvertes de motifs en givre, du miel qui coulait indéfiniment d'une cuillère en bois, un visage semblable au sien – plus jeune, un peu plus jeune…

Les prisonniers avaient le droit de recevoir des choses, se souvint-il. Pas de vêtements, pas d'objets magiques ni personnels, mais ils avaient le droit. Les Détraqueurs faisaient le tri, sans doute. Ils ne faisaient qu'appliquer les consignes. Toujours.

Et si les traits sur le mur étaient bons, les traits qu'il appliquait chaque fois que la cloche sonnait en bas avec un pan de métal rouillé détaché de son lit…

-24. Colonne du… D.

Le 24 D quelque chose, ça lui disait quelque chose aussi. C'était un jour important, avant. Dans les souvenirs du salopard à la cuillère.

L'homme avala la chose brune et dorée avec un grognement animal.

Le pain avait un goût de cendre dans sa bouche.

Comme tout le reste.

III

Un peu moins jovial pour celui-ci… Mais c'est Noël partout, après tout. Et il ne fait pas vraiment bon vivre à Azkaban.


End file.
